


Volviendo

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Snarry Day, M/M, Reto del DIS, Reto del Día Internacional del Snarry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Harry e Severus agora vivem juntos, um passo de cada vez.Extra de Amargura e Amar Cura, sem necessidade de ler as outras histórias para entender essa.





	Volviendo

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o _Reto del D.I.S. 2016_ do [La Mazmorra del Snarry](http://lamazmorradelsnarry.activoforo.com/t6387-eventos-del-dia-internacional-del-snarry-2016). 
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Volviendo - 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

 

— A que devo a honra da sua visita Potter? — Perguntou Severus de com escárnio e um sorrisinho no rosto.

— Você já sabe Severus, por favor não seja tão torpe e coopere dessa vez — respondeu o outro enquanto rodava os olhos.

— Cooperar? Humpf! Você quer dizer “fique calado e me obedeça” não é mesmo Potter? — Ditou o outro de forma cínica, enquanto cruzava os braços olhando interrogativamente para o outro.

— Por Merlin e Morgana juntos, como você é cabeça dura Severus! Madame Pomfrey me pediu para cuidar dos seus ferimentos e eu vim fazer isso. Você pode estar com raiva de mim, mas não me assusta mais com seus gritos e grunhidos, muito menos com esse olhar. Então deixe de besteira, deite neste sofá e me deixe ver essas cicatrizes.

— Eu posso estar um pouco debilitado, mas ainda tenho força suficiente para te estuporar pirralho, então não me subestime.

— Eu não faria isso nem que me pagassem querido, agora você fique quieto e em silêncio, por favor Severus. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

— Posso – respondeu o outro bufando forte.

— Ótimo, agora deixe-me ver como está o seu curativo hoje — pediu Harry, que assim que removeu as faixar deu um grito de espanto.

— Ah Severus como você fez a façanha de abrir pontos mágicos, que já estavam fechados há mais de meses?

— Creio que a resposta seja essa marca avermelhada no seu pescoço Potter — falou sugestivamente mostrando um chupão recente que ele fizera no pescoço de Harry.

— Não mude de assunto Severus, isso é sério! — Gritou exasperado pela falta de tato consigo mesmo que ele demonstrava.

— Mas eu estou falando sério também.

— Estou tentado a lançar um _abaffiato_  em você, assim como um  _mobilicorpus_ , pois só assim vou conseguir terminar de trocar esses curativos e limpar esses pontos.

— Eles vão abrir em breve, você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Não mesmo. Eu conversei com Madame Pomfrey, também com alguns medimagos de St. Mungus e todos estão convictos em dizer que você não devia ter feito esforço físico tão cedo. Nos devíamos ter tido mais cuidado Severus. E se esses pontos tivessem se rompido enquanto você estivesse trabalhando sozinho em uma de suas poções? O perigo de algum químico dessas poções entrando na sua corrente sanguínea são enormes. Você poderia ficar doente a tal ponto que não haveria cura.

— Harry…

— Não, não e não Severus. Eu quase te perdi uma vez e não vou perder você de novo. Faz ideia de qual doloroso foi assistir você definhando deitado naquela cama por meses? Eu quase…

— Harry não chore, porque favor — pediu Severus ao tempo que puxava o mais novo para um abraço apertado. Ele afagou as costas de Harry enquanto o rapaz chorarava copiosamente, sem deixar de dizer o quanto o amava e não queria o perder.

Severus ficou sensibilizado mais do que o normal com aquilo. Ele sabia que era turrão, cabeça dura e qualquer outro apelido que poderia ser apropriado para ele nem pense em fazer esses olhinhos pidões, nem esse beicinho., mas insensível já não era mais um adjetivo válido para ele. Severus estava quase chorando ao ouvir o lamento do seu amante.

Eles já haviam sofrido meses a fio com a renúncia do amor de ambos.

Primeiro por causa do fim da guerra e a quase morte de Severus pelo veneno de Nagini.

Em seguida com Severus negando que sentia algo por Harry e fugindo dele ao viajar por todo o globo, com a “desculpa” de estudar para ampliar seu currículo como mestre de poções.

E por fim, a sociedade e os preconceitos dos próprios conhecidos de ambos que não aceitavam o relacionamento de ambos.

Mas como com ambos nada era normal se assim podia se dizer da vida deles, tudo fluiu até que relativamente bem de início. Até o momento que depois de uma noite um tanto quanto tórrida, os pontos de Severus que já haviam se cicatrizado magicamente, romperam-se deixando Harry em polvorosa, morrendo de medo de perder o amor que tanto batalhou para conquistar.

E para piorar a situação, o humor ácido do mestre de poções não aplacava em nada o medo no coração do Gryffindor de olhos verdes. Por causa disso desde o ocorrido, Harry seguia sempre que podia para o hospital ou as enfermarias do colégio, para ter uma opinião do que fazer com aquelas feridas. E quando não encontrava nada ali, ia para a biblioteca e assim como Hermione estudava sobre o assunto.

Aquilo o estava desgastando, pois, a rotina do jovem leãozinho era agitada. Acordar de manhã, seguir cedo para seu treinamento rigoroso de auror, voltar para casa, mas isso só depois de estudar sobre mordidas ofídicas, venenos e suas curas.

E Severus vendo tudo isso ficava com o coração na mão, a tal ponto que dessa vez deixou de lado suas piadas ácidas, assim como seu humor negro e afiado de Slytherin, tratou então de cuidar do seu jovem namorado com muito carinho.

 

}{

 

Após a troca do curativo e o episódio de choro compulsório de Harry, ele e Severus dormiram abraçados ali mesmos naquele sofá minúsculo.

Acordaram como um emaranhado de membros enrolados um no outro, doloridos, torcidos e enrodilhados sobre o sofá, mas satisfeitos um com o outro.

Severus foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos para o novo dia que surgia e não conteve um sorriso ao ver aqueles cabelos desgrenhados sobre seu peito, mas seu coração apertou ao ver o rastro das lágrimas que o outro chorou ao longo da noite antes de enfim descansar e dormir.

Ele ficou observando seu pequeno leãozinho enquanto pode, até que alguns minutos depois o rapaz começou a se mover indicando que em breve acordaria, o que não tardou muito.

Harry se espreguiçou todo, como um gato que acabara de dormir baixo o sol e se aninhou mais ainda no peito de Severus abraçando o homem com toda a força que podia, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse.

— Bom dia Potter — respondeu Severus antes de afundar o rosto nos cabelos negros e revoltosos do rapaz.

— Huum, eu já te disse o quanto é estranho você me chamar pelo sobrenome Severus? Parece que eu voltei para a escola, eu me sinto como um menino pequeno de novo — ditou enquanto se levantava um pouco para ficar cara a cara com o outro.

— E o que me importa isso Potter? Tenho certeza que se eu falar do jeito certo, você irá passar a amar ouvir seu sobrenome saindo da minha boca, a tal ponto que vais voltar louco desejando ouvi-lo novamente, não é mesmo Potter? — Perguntou com a voz o mais sensual que pode, num tom de rouquidão tão grande que não havia necessidade nem de ter mordiscado a orelha do jovem para que ele se tremesse todo de excitação.

— Severus, eu já te falei, estamos proibidos de fazermos atividades físicas de esforço elevado. E mesmo que eu ame passar horas fazendo amor contigo, eu preciso cuidar disso aqui – indicou o pescoço do pocionista – antes que o que era somente alguns pontos rompidos, se torne um sangramento sem fim.

— Você se preocupa tanto comigo, que às vezes me pergunto se mereço tanto amor assim — divagou Severus ao acariciar a face de Harry.

— É claro que merece Severus, nós merecemos. Então pare de divagar e vamos levantar, porque meu corpo já está dolorido de tanto ficar nesse sofá.

— O seu corpo? Fala o menino que me usou de travesseiro. Quem deveria estar reclamando aqui de dor, teria de seu eu Potter.

— Mas Severus…

— E nem pense em fazer esses olhinhos pidões, nem esse beicinho. Não caio mais, agora vamos levantando e não me olhe assim garoto — ditou Severus entre o modo carinhoso e reprovador que só ele tinha.

Então ambos então decidiram sair do sofá, se esticando assim que levantaram e rumaram para a cozinha decididos a fazerem um café forte para Harry e uma xícara de chá para Severus.

E diferente do que muitos pensavam, Severus não era adepto da bebida, ele preferia chá. Pois sendo um pocionista e entendido do assunto ele sabia o quão prejudicial a cafeína poderia ser para o seu corpo, ainda mais agora que estava em recuperação mágica, tanto para repor sangue quanto para repor suas energias.

Já Harry, gostava de café, pois sendo criado por  _muggles_ , ele já havia adquirido o hábito de beber o preparado, além do mais como ele tinha um sono muito pesado e acordava ainda dormindo uma boa xícara fumegante de café era extremamente excelente para animar seu início de dia.

E enquanto cada um deles bebia em suas respectivas xícaras, o silencio reinava no ambiente, deixando-o cálido e agradável. Recheado pelo cheiro das bebidas e pelo som das bolachas amanteigadas que Harry levitara de cima do balcão até a mesa, e que dividia com Severus.

— Hoje eu estou de folga, pensei que poderíamos passar o dia em casa — Harry citou no meio de uma mordida.

— Achei que Kings não lhe daria uma folga nunca, você já é um auror formado se formos avaliar, mesmo assim você ainda está ali a fazer tantos os cursos e aulas que eu mal lhe vejo em casa. Não que eu esteja reclamando.

— Não claro que não, Severus Snape não reclama que o namorado está trabalhando demais e não tem tempo para ele — respondeu o outro rindo pela cara fechada que o pocionista fez.

— Então, o que você pensou em fazer hoje já que está de folga e pelo que sei ainda estou de cama devido essa coisa? — Perguntou apontando para a faixa enrolada no seu pescoço, a apontar os ferimentos.

Harry então olhou mais nitidamente para Severus, a pele dele que até semana antes era de uma cor natural, agora se tornara mais pálida, ao ponto de notar-se de forma gritante a diferença entre os tons de pele do colo, pescoço e cabeça. Para disfarçar Harry sabia que Severus usava roupas menos escuras do que antes e mais altas no pescoço, tanto para tampas as inúmeras cicatrizes que ficou no seu corpo como para protegê-lo.

— Eu não sei ainda, talvez eu poderia testar alguns feitiços ou pomadas que descobri ao longo da semana para tentar estancar essa ferida – respondeu depois de muito pensar e avaliar a situação atual.

— Eu poderia até mesmo sugerir para fazermos outra coisa, mas creio que esteja correto, meu pescoço não está normal. A mordida da cobra reabre-se sozinha como se fosse ordenada para fazer isso. Espero mesmo que o que você descobriu surja algum efeito, pois eu não consegui nada de novo vindo dos livros que possuo.

— Não se preocupe vai dar certo, eu pedi a opinião de Malfoy e Hermione, eles têm um grande conhecimento na área da medimagia e feitiços cicatrizantes, principalmente Herm que teve de cuidar do braço estuporado de Ron quando estávamos no último ano.

— Ano esse que até hoje você não concluiu, não é mesmo Potter?

— Mas Severus eu já lhe disse, sou o auror, mais jovem da história, com emprego fixo, casa própria e tudo que eu quero bem aqui comigo na minha frente. Então porque eu teria de voltar e fazer o último ano?

— Porque Potter, mesmo você tendo um a ótima campanha de carisma, você precisa mais do que a fama acaso ocorra algo com um de nós e nossos empregos precisem ser trocados.

— Mas Severus eu não preciso voltar a estudar!

— Enquanto eu estiver proibido de fazer esforço físico vou atinar um jeito de fazer mudar de ideia Harry, você vai ver — respondeu com um sorriso muito do malicioso para o gosto do Gryffindor.

— Ah Severus o que eu faço com você hein?

Levantando-se Harry pegou todas as xícaras e louça suja do café, e pôs-se a lavá-las enquanto Severus guardou o pacote de bolachas, mas não sem antes surrupiar mais um. Depois que passara a conviver com Harry ele adotara hábitos alimentares melhores dos que possuía quando era um espião e comensal.

Mas via-se a olhos postos que esse relacionamento também trouxera bons frutos para Harry que amadurecera ainda mais com o decorrer do tempo. O rapaz agora estudava, cuidava de si e de Severus.

E para quem conhecia os dois, sabia que aquele namoro, mesmo que estranho e diferente só fazia bem aos dois. Pois Harry com muito custo conseguira fechar todas as cicatrizes de Severus, enquanto esse ajudara o mais novo a melhorar seu desempenho educacional e com o tempo, esse romance repleto de amizade, companheirismo e carinho, transformou-se num amor puro e pleno, que destruiu todas as amarguras que a vida trouxera para ambos ao longo dos anos, e agora eles poderiam enfim descansar sabendo que no dia de amanhã, somente se fariam amar um ao outro. Eternamente. Sempre.


End file.
